Talk:Jeremie
Who was the person who put "more"? Why would Jeremie have more life points? Above all people, Aelita should have more life points due to her inhabitation of Lyoko. If noone responds to this, I'll change it back! CL-KFan II 14:56, 24 February 2006 (PST) I was the one. One can only guess how many life points he'll have. After all, he is the leader. --User:Angie Y. Of course you were the one, Angie Y.! You're the only user besides me! But if he can give himself more life points, then why not give his friends more life points? I mean, they're the ones who actually fight. I think it would be selfish of someone to give themselves more lifepoints when not giving others more life points could lead to the death of his girlfriend. By the way, isn't Jeremie really developing some rather mean attributes as the show progresses? What do you think, Angie? CL-KFan II 19:34, 27 February 2006 (PST) At the End of XANA's Kiss, Aelita pulls Jermey aside and they kiss. The article says they havn't. Just thought I'd point it out. - Not a User. Not a User's right. I read this on Wikipedia. CL-KFan II the Administrator 18:59, 30 March 2006 (PST) Word usage In this article someone said " However, he Jeremie can overcome his fear if his friends and lover are in danger." Lover is not an acceptable word to use. Lover is used to describe very serious, adult, usually sexual relationships, obviously not the kind Jeremie Belpois and Aelita have (unless this is some kind of pervertive fanfiction). User:Gandalf1992 This is not a pervertive fanfiction! How dare you make that comparison, Gandalf1992! I haven't seen you even edit anything canonical; you merely criticize the website's use of words and form of administration! According to Wiktionary: *'lover' - a person who loves another person. Jeremie and Aelita love each other. Hence, they are each other's lovers. So this is the correct usage of the term! CL-KFan II the Administrator Jeremie's true intelligence level Some of the things Jeremie says are totally scientifically incorrect and not posssible in the real world. For example, in Zero Gravity Zone, he says a powerful electromagnet can disrupt the Earth's magnetic field. The Earth's magnetic field is so strong that no artificial electric field could disrupt, only another celestial body could cause people to fly up. He also says a bunch of things that aren't thesable, like "contradictory signals" in that one episode where there's two paths to the Tower. You wouldn't have contradictory signals if the wires connecting the Towers ended up in the same Tower. Also, he suggests "fusing virtual particles and materializing them into the real world", i.e. Aelita, this is impossible, the particles must be natural or Aelita will not be able to live on Earth or support any sort of body system like the digestive system and nervous system, and artificial particles cannot create that, plus you'd need an extremely powerful machine to do so, something run by nuclear fusion, it would require that much power. So the point is: is Jeremie really a genius, or just an idiot with glasses? CL-KFan II the Administrator 07:28, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Not sure, myself. --User:Angie Y. :You're right that Jeremie says a lot of silly things, but your science isn't up to much either. ;) Magnetic and electric fields wouldn't have much effect on humans, regardless of how powerful they are. It's actually easy to disrupt the Earth's magnetic field, at least locally; even a small magnet will deflect a compass needle. :The whole concept of Zero Gravity Zone is scientifically implausible, because magnetic fields and gravity are unrelated. :You seem to make a lot of unsupported assertions. What is the difference between virtual and natural particles? How do you know 'artifical particles' can't create body structures? How do you know how much power is required? :To answer your final question... I think Jeremie is so clever that the translators don't understand him. :) CL-Honeybee 07:54, 23 April 2006 (PDT) But artificial particles cannot recreate DNA, whatever machine he uses to do so would have to have the calculating power and energy of a diety, that is, unlimited power, which we know nothing currently has. CL-KFan II the Administrator 07:57, 23 April 2006 (PDT) What are artifical particles? Again, how do you know that they cannot recreate DNA, and how do you know how much power it requires? CL-Honeybee 08:06, 23 April 2006 (PDT) The intricate way that the molecules are joined together in DNA makes it impossible to map, which is why we haven't done that yet (although we are attempting to). And to fuse together the particles in such a way would require intense energy, far too much for than the Supercomputer's capabilites. I mean, it is only run by Plutonium or was it Uranium? Anyhow, both would produce too little energy to create DNA. CL-KFan II the Administrator 08:22, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Actually, scientists have already mapped the entire human genome. The particles in DNA are not fused, either; they are bonded, the same as any other chemical. CL-Honeybee 08:42, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Whatever. I guess you win. But the magnet thing is still stupid! CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:46, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Yes, it is. :) I just watched the one where XANA electrifies the cafeteria, and that's kind of stupid too; electricity doesn't make buildings fall down. :) CL-Honeybee 16:09, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Yeah, electricity wouldn't weaken the metal. CL-KFan II the Administrator 17:43, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Yeah. It would only strengthen it. --User:Angie Y. The directors must not be scientists. Another thing: according to what I've heard, a quantum computer cannot manipulate space-time, that would require an intense gravitational field of 9 stars. CL-KFan II the Administrator 17:53, 23 April 2006 (PDT) That's correct. --User:Angie Y. Of course its correct! I'm always correct! (Well, most of the time.) And who put "because of his kingly way of talking" on the page? How does Jeremie talk in kingly fashion? He talks like a normal person. CL-KFan II the Administrator 18:05, 23 April 2006 (PDT) laughs vervously* Whoops. Sorry about that. But why the nickname "Czar"? --User:Angie Y. Lyoko Monarch. CL-KFan II the Administrator 18:25, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Oh yeah. Whoops. ^_^ Sorry about that KFan. --User:Angie Y. Well, why else would she call him Czar? It makes sense. CL-KFan II the Administrator 18:38, 23 April 2006 (PDT) I agree with you. --User:Angie Y. Where is this 'Lyoko Monarch' stuff coming from, exactly? Is it fanon? I don't remember Aelita ever calling Jeremie Czar once, let alone many times, but I haven't seen the second season. In any case, you shouldn't assume or make up stuff you don't know, and if it is an assumption, that should be stated. CL-Honeybee 18:28, 24 April 2006 (PDT) Well, Odd always calls Aelita "Princess", it can be assumed that she is technically the ruler of Lyoko, the leader, the monarch. And this is what Aelita says in Ghost Channel: Aelita: "Czar, stuff about the parallel world, jibber jabber jibber, etc." Yeah, she doesn't exactly say that, but she says "Czar", then stuff about the parallel world, then the romantic mushy mushy stuff, then she virtualizes Jeremie. Oh come on people you know the scene! So anyway, she's probably calling him "Czar" (king in Russian) 'cause she's the princess and she likes him - king and queen kinda stuff. Or it might just be a stupid petname, like "sweetiepie". Only their geniuses, so instead of "sweetiepie", they call each other "princess" and "czar". I don't know! But she calls him Czar in Ghost Channel. CL-KFan II the Administrator 18:41, 24 April 2006 (PDT) So that's once, then, which is far from 'sometimes' or even 'often', as said in another article. Is there any evidence at all for there being a Lyoko Monarchy, apart from the names people call each other, which could easily be pet names? I know there are instances of them treating Aelita regally, but none of these are hard evidence. I've got nothing against the idea of a Lyoko Monarchy, or having an article on it, but if it's fanon, I think that needs to be said. CL-Honeybee 18:55, 24 April 2006 (PDT) How dare you call our website fanon! We are not a fanonical place, Honeybee! We are quite a canonical place. We base all our information from the show. Plus, I don't write half of the things on here! If you want to, you can make a template for fanon, like the ones on Wookieepedia. All "notice" templates must have a picture and quote, like this one from Wookieepedia. CL-KFan II the Administrator 19:10, 24 April 2006 (PDT) I've only called the Lyoko Monarchy fanon, because I have not heard it mentioned in the show. Is it or isn't it? You seem to be upholding the idea, and this Princess and Monarchy theme is present in many articles. Should I remove these references, or are they canonical? CL-Honeybee 18:44, 25 April 2006 (PDT) Consult Angie on this. She started it. CL-KFan II the Administrator 19:37, 25 April 2006 (PDT) On intelligence level: Jeremie is meant to be a genius, but the scenarists usualy write nonsenses. I don't know if they corrected this in english, but in the french version of TeddyGodzilla, Jeremie made a confusion between overload and short-circuit! CL-Axonn 15:48, 25 September 2006 (EDT) He is meant to be a genius by the writers, but, apparently, the writers just think big words are the real deal. Science class must not be required in France. CL-KFan II the Administrator 18:52, 26 September 2006 (EDT) They are for many jobs, but not scenarists. We can see in the beginning of "frontier" how they like to combine hard words, making them senseless, you're right. CL-Axonn 05:22, 30 September 2006 (EDT) I was wrong speaking like this; please stop insulting scenarists: I think they only have fun when they use big words. After all, it's a show for the kids. Nobody cares if the show fits with quantum field theory, does anybody? CL-Axonn 12:43, 7 October 2006 (EDT) Ok- HOW do u guys know all this stuff,how did u know about quantum field theory and quantum fusion etc. i dont even understand?!?!? User:Wael In one episode Jeremie has briefs and another he wears orange boxers. Why? CL-Dalton123 :Dunno. I don't think it's notable though ;). [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) vandalism on Jeremie's article. someone vandalized this article so I took the time to restore the previous version, this page should be locked for edithing in my opinion. :I'm working on fixing that. And I dunno about locking it. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ )--CL-Levicc00123 15:38, 20 February 2008 (EST)